


Never Alone

by Reynarius



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, F/F, Fluff, Healing, Okay maybe a little hurt, Romance, Support, Women being in love, soft, wholesome family time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reynarius/pseuds/Reynarius
Summary: It is the night before the assault on the fabled waking city, Ny’alotha, where the last living Old God lies in wait. No one knows what will come, but they know that to whatever end - they are never alone.
Relationships: Alexstrasza/Alleria Windrunner, Jaina Proudmoore/Vereesa Windrunner, Liadrin/Thalyssra (Warcraft)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	1. Thalyssra/Liadrin

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write some short one-shots to help ease me back into writing, each chapter of the three will be a different pairing so enjoy!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Silvermoon, Liadrin is lost, anxious for the battle to come. Thalyssra would see her mind eased before the coming storm.

Liadrin sorely missed the times of peace. Those moments of calm in the midst of a vast raging storm, where all-out war was the furthest thing from everyone’s minds. 

But those times were long gone now.

She had grown used to war and all the rituals brought with it. Familiarized herself with the rituals that even her own Blood Knights would follow on the eve before a great battle. They would gather and celebrate, not brooding about their upcoming fight. But laughing, smiling. Food and wine were plenty and songs were sung as one.

They partook in their merriments and simple pleasures on those nights like it would be their last. For most, come sunset the next day, that would become their truth. Most nights, Liadrin would even join. Just as she had before the Battle of Stromgarde, and many others before that. 

But tonight was different. Tonight, the Blood Matriach sought solace alone.

Ny’alotha, the Waking City. Resting place of the last living Old God. She had only heard mere whispers of what lurked within, but even those had been enough to leave her feeling uneasy. Lurking within were terrifying creatures - nightmares given form, whispers that crawled through one's mind and sought to seduce them into darkness. 

The time had come to assault the _hopefully,_ last great evil that was left polluting Azeroth. Then when all was said and done - they would, at last, have the peace that they all desired. Not mindless slaughter.

Of course, only if they actually managed to _kill_ the Old God.

Liadrin was so lost in that cycle of thought and occupied with tending to her gear that she didn’t hear the soft footfalls coming up behind her. It wasn’t until the seat sank behind her, and strong arms circled her form. She tensed almost instantly, and against her ear crooned that voice she would never tire of hearing. So rich, and full of warmth - it caused any tension bled from her body in a second.

“Forgive me, my sun. I did not intend to startle you.”

Liadrin set down her heavy shield, propping it against the chair to free her hands. Thalyssra leaned down in the meanwhile to press a kiss to the top of her head, allowing her wife to melt back into her embrace.

“That’s quite alright, my mind just...wanders,” Liadrin mumbled softly.

Thalyssra hummed, shifting to sit next to her and leaning her head down against the paladin’s shoulder. Their hands found one and others blindly, fingers intertwining. Liadrin almost immediately squeezed her hand, shuddering without warning.

“Talk to me, Liadrin. I do not like to see you so troubled,” She spoke between the gentle kisses she graced across Liadrin’s shoulder.

“It is the battle that comes...our assault on Ny’alotha. It will be unlike anything we have ever faced.”

There was silence for a time. Thalyssra waited for Liadrin to continue, but her mind wandered away. There was that distant gleam in her eyes that told the Arcanist that her wife was a thousand worlds away, struggling to find her words.

She finally, reached out and placed a hand tenderly upon Liadrin’s cheek. Fingers traced along the line of her jaw, hoping to call her back to this moment in time.

“You are a lifetime away from me tonight, where do your thoughts wander?”

Gold flickered back to the present, shining bright especially in the evening that hovered overhead. Liadrin sighed once again, pressing her face into the warmth of Thalyssra’s palm.

“Do you have any...idea what tomorrow could mean? If we fail- N’zoth, he won’t just drive us to extinction. He would make slaves of the weak and kill those too powerful to control.”

Liadrin frowned hard, “To think, we spent so much time _fighting each other..._ and now both factions are weaker for it. When the very world is at stake.”

The laugh that rolled up off of Liadrin’s tongue was not joyful, rather a bitter sort as she shook her head. As if the realization hit her.

“We are scattered remanents of armies. Dwindling factions, a handful of dragons on the verge of extinction and anyone else able to fight. We’ve just made ourselves weak.”

Instead of recoiling further, Liadrin sought out Thalyssra. Simply allowing herself to be held so tightly in her arms, sighing hard as the arcanist gently rubbed at her scalp - hoping to quell the worst fears.

In her heart, Thalyssra knew that Liadrin was right. War had left the world as lambs before the slaughter, yet she clung onto hope. That there was always a chance to save this world from ruin.

“We will all fight with everything we have to give, sunlight.”

Thalyssra leaned back, pressing her forehead to Liadrin’s. Her voice but a gentle murmur, “It is better to fall having stood in defiance of the shadow, knowing you gave everything you could then to flee and kneel before it. It is what I would have given for Suramar, and my people.”

Their hands reached out for the other, fingers traced slow circles across one and other’s skin. Liadrin drew over lines of arcane that flowed like dazzling mazes across Thalyssra’s knuckles and up her arms. While her wife painted over the scars of a warrior, some fresh and some long faded, but each with a story.

“I know what the evening before the battle can do. The fear, I felt it the very same eve before we stormed Suramar…”

She paused for a moment, smiling for Liadrin, “But you must remember...no matter what great darkness comes next - you will _never_ stand alone. Not while you have me, and your knights.”

Liadrin managed to smile right back, “Thank you, Thal. For saying such a thing. You are a light in my life, and have been from the moment you entered it.”

“I could say the same for you, my sun. There is so much love in my heart, and it is all for you. Nothing will change that,” Thalyssra crooned, leaning in to capture a searing kiss from her wife.

They both couldn’t help but smile into the kiss. Hearts light, and full of warmth. The impending fight's shadow was not entirely vanquished, but when they were together it was pushed to the back of their minds. Their night would not be spent worrying for a future that had not yet come to pass.

So there they just stayed, holding one and other while down in the courtyard below the merriment dragged on until the late hours. Songs and laughter were endless, carefree.

It was as if, for a brief moment in time - they all had found their peace. No fear, no anger. Just the dwindling hours of joy that were granted to them.

The calm before the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont write enough for these girls lets be honest


	2. Jaina/Vereesa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Dalaran, Vereesa and her family spend one last night together before the battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we Soft in this house

Vereesa couldn't recall the last time she had felt this scared. To know that the battle to save Azeroth was hours away, and everything hinged upon their victory or the future would be lost.

The laughter of her sons pulled her attention back to the two of them, roughhousing on the floor in the middle of their Dalaran home. Vereesa couldn't help but smile at them both, ignoring the sinking feeling that built up in her throat at the thought of losing either one of them.

"Be careful boys, the last thing I need is one of you getting hurt." 

The exasperated groans of 'Yes, mom' caused her smile to widen, but they only went right on back to playing. Oh, to be that age and so carefree again. It reminded Vereesa too much of how she and her sisters were with each other.

Her hand went absentmindedly to her wedding ring, nervously twisting it as she lost herself mourning those days. Happier times, where the world was far kinder to them all. Where the threat of Old Gods was a distant faded memory.

"Mom? Where is Jaina? She promised she'd be home!" Giramar asked, coming to stop on the floor in front of Vereesa's chair.

Vereesa frowned. She had gotten so caught up in her head that she had forgotten her wife was supposed to have been home over an hour ago, and still she had not made an appearance. It was late now, and it had been the reason she let the boys stay up so late. So they could at least get a hug from her before they slept.

"She's probably just running late, why don't you two run along and get ready for bed? I'll go see about finding that silly mother of yours, hm?"

They both nodded, ears shooting straight up in excitement as they shot up to their feet from their places on the floor. Both immediately took off towards the stairs, bounding upstairs with a noise that sounded like a herd of wild Elekk. 

She got out of her chair, still smiling as the laughter from Galadin and Giramar echoed down the stairs. It was all quiet in their home otherwise. Vereesa made her way to the study, frowning as she stepped closer and saw a light shining beneath the door.

"Jaina?" Vereesa called out.

No answer came, but boldly, Vereesa stepped forward and wrapped a hand around the handle. Slowly she twisted it and pushed forward as she crossed the threshold into Jaina's study.

Sure enough, there was the mage right at her desk, hard at work. So engrossed in it that she did not even turn to look at Vereesa as she entered, or even really take notice that she was there.

"Jaina? I wasn't aware that you had already come home."

Jaina moved in her chair then and let out a sniffle, but quickly coughed as if to clear her throat. Scrambling to wipe at her face in the dim room, but Vereesa's keen eyes noticed.

"O-oh I am sorry, I meant to find you guys sooner. I just...had to do some work," she murmured in reply.

Vereesa let out a soft breath, stepping up behind her wife to press a kiss to the top of her head, "Don't shut me out, Jaina. You've been crying."

Jaina brought a cool hand up to clasp around Vereesa's, bringing it to her lips. Her kiss lingered on the elf's knuckles, given with such reverence. Yet Vereesa felt the dampness of tears on the mages cheek as she brushed her hand against soft skin just briefly.

"Just let it out, I have you, Jaina."

It seemed that was all it took was her wife's word and Jaina quickly stood up from her chair. She pulled Vereesa into her arms, embracing her so tightly and muffling those soft cries into the warm expanse of her shoulder.

They stood clinging to each other and drawing an immense amount of safety and strength from the other. It was the support that they both needed right now, that one safe place left in these last few hours. Something that they had always found in one and other even before they were married. 

Vereesa gently rocked Jaina back and forth in her arms, rubbing her hands across the mage's shoulders and down her back. Whispering the sweetest things in Thalassian, doing anything she could to help soothe her tears.

It took a while, but Vereesa never minded. If she could do anything at all, she would take her time to ensure Jaina's wellbeing. Even just with gentle caresses and sweet nothings, that was enough to bring Jaina's breathing to a much calmer level. When she lifted her head from Vereesa's shoulder, she laughed and wiped away her tears.

"Thank you, here I should be spending my night on other things and instead I just...cry."

Vereesa smiled, bringing up her thumb to wipe away the tears, "You are allowed those tears, Jaina. Always. I was just worried when you didn't show."

"I am sorry for that, I just...had a moment when I walked in earlier and saw you and the boys. I-."

"Hey, hey...it's _alright._ You know I am always here for you, to listen and to help as much as I can."

"I could never forget it, but right now - I do not wish to waste this night on any more tears. I would really like to spend the rest of my night with my beautiful wife, and  _ our  _ children.”

She abandoned her desk and carefully wiped at her eyes, ridding herself of the lingering tears. Vereesa took her hand and motioned towards the door, “Well the boys have been dying to see you, I let them stay up late just for a hug goodnight!”

Jaina leaned in and pressed a kiss to Vereesa’s cheek, “Then I shouldn’t keep them waiting for me any longer.”

They walked through the house, laughing to themselves at the sounds of the boys acting right fools upstairs. But by the time that they reached their room, both Giramar and Galadin were patiently sitting in bed staring at the door. No chaos to be seen.

When they saw Jaina they just about launched themselves from their beds and rushed to her. She laughed heartily, gathering them both up in her arms and lifting them off of their feet. Hugging them so close just for the moment. It made Vereesa's heart ache to see just how much love and care the boys held for Jaina.

“You’re home!”

“Of course I am, and I missed you both so much. Were you two behaving for your mother while I was gone?”

Both boys nodded proudly, and Vereesa stifled a laugh into her hand. Jaina just smiled, carrying them both back over towards their beds with ease.

“That’s good, but you two should be sleeping! Its a big day tomorrow!”

Giramar spoke up softly as Jaina sat him back down onto his bed, “Why can’t we just go with you and mom?”

Vereesa was the one who answered, leaning down to tuck Giramar in as Jaina did the same for Galadin, “I cannot lie to you, my sons...where we are going, it’s not safe. But you don’t have to worry about anything okay?”

“But- mom…”

Jaina kissed Galadin on the forehead, and took his hand with a gentle squeeze, “We will be alright, you know I will always keep your mother safe.”

“Besides, your cousin Arator is coming to pick you both up tomorrow. He is going to be taking you to Wyrmrest Temple to meet all the cousins that your aunt seems to have adopted, and there is a lot of them!” Vereesa chimed in.

That got their attention very quickly, forcing it away from the thought of both Vereesa and Jaina leaving. Very excited at the prospect of having dragons in the family.

"We're related to dragons, _and_ we'll get to hang out with them all day!?" Both exclaimed excitedly.

Vereesa nodded, “Not blood related, but adopted into the family certainly. Not just all day either, maybe even longer! They promised to take very good care of you both, so you both have to promise me that you will be on your best behavior for them - understood?”

“We promise!”

Jaina rose from one bed laughing but stopped when Vereesa approached her. She leaned in close, whispering, “Could I just get a moment alone with them? I-.”

“Shh, of course, you can. I’ll be in bed,” Jaina murmured in reply, stealing a kiss from her wife.

"Thank you, I won't be too long."

The mage turned towards the door, stopping only once she reached the doorway to call back to her sons, "Giramar, Galadin...I love you both so much, remember that."

“We love you too,  _ mom _ .”

With that, Jaina left the room to give Vereesa a moment with her boys. She did not linger in the hall to listen but instead went straight to bed just as she had promised. Allowing herself to just sprawl out across the top of the blankets with a heavy sigh. 

She was beginning to drift off when suddenly Vereesa crawled into bed next to her, hands immediately seeking her out to pull her close. Both were too tired to get underneath the sheets, instead choosing to cradle each other closer for warmth.

“Are you okay?” Jaina crooned, half-asleep.

“I’m perfect now, my heart. I...I just needed them to know how proud I am.”

Jaina hummed, “We’ll be okay, and we’ll return to be with them again.”

“You shouldn’t make promises we both know cannot be kept, especially when it comes to who we face tomorrow. Legends and stories only tell us so much about an Old God,” Vereesa frowned and pulled back from the embrace.

Jaina shook her head, "I know, making a promise as such would...be bittersweet. So, rather than make a promise that has no guarantee... let us say it is my hope for our future, that we will survive and finally be at peace.”

Vereesa looked distant for a moment, mulling over Jaina’s words before cracking the tiniest smile, “To our hope then, for a better future.”

The mage hummed, pressing a kiss to the side of her wife’s head, “I love you, Vereesa. No matter what happens tomorrow, I will always feel that way.”

“I love you too, Jaina.”

They stayed like that all through the night, finding peace waiting for them in their sleep. Despite the horror that was to come hours from that moment, they slept without fear or despair. With clear minds, soothed hearts, and rested bodies they would face down hell itself.

Because they knew that no matter the enemy that awaited them - they were never alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these short pieces are really helping me get myself back into writing, it is a TIME


	3. Alleria/Alexstrasza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the end, while darkness closes in, Alexstrasza provides solace before the final battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally get to write my GIRLS again, please enjoy!

This place was her home. Alexstrasza knew the halls of Wyrmrest Temple so well, she could perhaps even navigate them blindfolded. Every corner, and every secret passage she knew by heart. So why was it so difficult for her to locate one wandering elf?

Alexstrasza frowned, peering into yet another empty room in her search for Alleria. The ranger had vanished some time ago, without a word said to anyone. It worried the Aspect enough to begin a search of the temple grounds herself, and of course - none of her children whom she’d seen thus far had spoken with Alleria all day.

Rounding the corner, she was quick to spot one of her eldest, Xerestrasza lounging in the reading corner deeply engrossed in some book. So engrossed that she had not heard Alexstrasza approach.

“Xerestrasza, have you seen Alleria about? I need to speak with her, but she seems to have vanished.”

Her daughter looked up from her book and pointed down the hallway, “She went into your study about an hour ago, and she was with some Ethereal if my eyes were not deceiving me. Not sure who it is though.”

Alexstrasza nodded, “Thank you, I will go check on her, and see to her guest.”

"Do you need me to come with?" Xerestrasza asked, lowering her book just a little bit more.

"No, I am certain Lady Alleria is just fine. Please relax, my child."

The walk down the hall was rather silent, save for the sound of her boots beating against the marbled stone floors. Her eldest children and those of the other flights were fortifying the last of their defenses elsewhere in the temple, preparing for the worst-case scenario should they fall against N’zoth tomorrow.

It was as Alexstrasza approached the door to her study that she heard the voices from within, one distinctly Alleria’s, although she noted the panic that seemed to seep into the ranger’s words. The other that followed was calmer, far more collected - definitely belonging to her Ethereal visitor.

She did not hesitate to open the door, trying to be quiet as they carried on speaking. She would feel bad if she interrupted their conversation mid-sentence, so she let them continue.

“There must be something I can do to fight it, otherwise I fear-.”

The ethereal waved their hand, “You must remain strong, Alleria. That fiend has not ever, and _will not_ ever control you. Remember the lessons that I taught you.”

“What if your lessons are not enough? What if-?”

Alexstrasza suddenly cleared her throat, sensing a rise of panic within Alleria. Both the ranger and her visitor turned to look at her. Alleria’s eyes brightened despite the darkness that lingered behind that joy.

“Alexstrasza, my love, it is good to see you,” Alleria said as she moved towards her wife. 

The Aspect smiled, meeting her halfway so she could lean down to steal a kiss from the ranger. They parted, and Alexstrasza replied, “You didn’t tell me that we would be having company over, my love. I would have come sooner.”

Alleria looked to her visitor. The ethereal bowed gracefully before the Aspect, “Nor had Alleria informed me that she had chosen a new mate. She is a vast improvement over the last one, Alleria!”

“I-,” Alleria began.

Her cheeks flushed red in embarrassment, causing laughter to erupt from both Alexstrasza and their visitor. Alexstrasza gracing her cheek with a tender kiss to make up for the tease.

The ethereal continued then, “You must forgive my manners, your majesty. I am Locus-Walker. It is an honor to finally meet you, Queen Alexstrasza.”

“The honor is mine, ethereal. I hope everything is alright?” Alexstrasza replied, looking back and forth between the pair as she asked her question.

Alleria bowed her head, “We shall talk about it in private, my love. Once my old friend departs.”

“Speaking of which-,” Locus-Walker began.

Alexstrasza held up a hand, halting them for a moment, “You do not have to rush off if you wish to stay, any friend of Alleria’s is welcome to stay as long as they’d like.”

Locus-Walker opened a void rift before speaking, “Your hospitality is appreciated, Life-Binder. But I cannot stay, there are other matters I must attend to before the fighting starts.”

With that, both the ethereal and the portal vanished in a blink. Alleria sighed and took a step away from Alexstrasza, “I am sorry for that, they tend to always be on the move.”

“That does not trouble me, I understand...but, what is wrong, Alleria?”

Alleria laughed bitterly, walking towards the fireplace, “What isn’t wrong? The world is on the verge of ending, and everything is just…wrong.”

Alexstrasza approached cautiously, choosing instead to sit on the lounge piece seated before the hearth, “Another fight, but we have preparations in place - the innocent will be safe from N’zoth. Eonar is prepared to offer us all safe passage.”

The ranger let out a sigh, shaking her head, “You know I could never do that, Alexstrasza. Even as much as I yearn to be with you. I abandoned this world and my family once before, never again.”

_Now would be the time. Tell her._

Alexstrasza found herself staring at Alleria, who was more focused on the dazzling flames. There was a beauty in seeing the red and orange hues dance across her skin. For a moment, the Aspect allowed herself to stare without shame.

_Stop delaying._

Her internal voice nagged enough that finally, she found her words, “I know that...which is exactly why I told Eonar only to expect the whelplings. That I will not be going, unless somehow we survive until the very end and the world is still lost.”

There was no masking the sudden tense silence that washed over them. Alleria lifted her head from the flames to stare at the Aspect, an expression of shock displayed clear across her face.

Some time ago, they had talked about Eonar and who would leave to seek safety in her realm world of Elunaria, but Alexstrasza knew that this had not been something discussed.

Alleria finally spoke, her voice wavering, “Alexstrasza...no, no, no. My love, we _agreed_ … you would go safely with Eonar before the fighting began. Your children will need you, the Wyrmrest Accord will need _you._ Do not leave behind your family for me.”

Now it was the Aspect’s turn to be shocked, and a little upset if she were honest. After everything they had gone through, how could Alleria not see? She was just as important to Alexstrasza as her children were. The light of the dragons life, her love.

“Do you think me without heart, Alleria?”

The ranger immediately averted her gaze, “No.”

Alexstrasza rose from her seat, closing the distance between them in a few strides. She gathered Alleria into her arms, and murmured, “Then do you really think I am capable of sitting idly by to watch you die?”

Alleria buried her face into the Aspect’s body, seeking her warmth, “No, I don’t…”

“You, the greatest love that my life has ever known. I swore it to you once before, and I will do it again - I will not abandon you to the cold, unforgiving dark.”

Against her chest, Alexstrasza felt the tremors and the muffled anguish. She felt the shadows lurking just beneath the surface of Alleria’s skin, just as it had felt the first day they met. Alleria was fighting a battle already, something clawed at her mind and sought to rip from her everything that was dear.

“Do you wish to tell me what you are so afraid of?”

Alleria shuddered as Alexstrasza’s fingers carded through her hair, “It’s N’zoth...I can hear it. Calling to me, reaching out like...a serpent coiling around its prey.”

She pulled back suddenly, staring up at the face of her wife, “I am so afraid, my love. So afraid that I will fall right back into the darkness that you have given so much to see me relieved of.”

“I would never let that happen. If N’zoth wants you, then the fiend must come and tear you from my arms himself.” Alexstrasza crooned, cupping Alleria’s face in her hands.

The ranger melted into her palms, shivering, “Even you may not be enough to stop the whispers.”

Her eyes shut suddenly, and she let out a strangled sound. Alexstrasza was quick to react, pressing her forehead down against Alleria’s, “It speaks to you even now.”

“Lies...half-truths. Anything it can say to seduce me back to the shadow.”

Alexstrasza murmured, trying to keep Alleria focused on her, “So that is why your friend was here...you needed their help. What did you learn?”

“There is nothing more to teach, no spell that can be cast, no ward that can be put in place. All I can do is simply remember the lessons I was taught. But...you can only repeat a mantra so many times.”

The Life-Binder frowned and nuzzled her face against Alleria’s, “Can it hear me?”

Alleria nodded, and the Aspect’s reaction was immediate. She growled low and deep in her throat, her words were iron when she snarled, speaking directly to the Old God, “You cannot have your prize, fiend. I will never allow it, _never._ ”

That made Alleria smile, and Alexstrasza could ask for nothing more. She simply guided Alleria over to the lounge piece and laid back down. Comfortably bringing the ranger to rest on top of her. She quieted her fears with the softest touches and sweetest kisses.

“You have nothing to fear, tonight...do not think on the battle to come, just focus on me.”

Alleria hummed, “You’re right, tonight could be the last...I will not waste it scared for myself.”

The fighting was hours away and far from the Life-Binder’s mind, there were better uses for that dwindling time. There was still time to remind Alleria of her strength and bravery. To remind her how fiercely she was loved. Time left to hold her, right up until they were forced to go.

In these final hours, Alexstrasza would spend that being thankful for Alleria Windrunner. Her wife, and the greatest joy she had ever known.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im soft,,,,,,


End file.
